


i wanna be somebody to someone, someone to you

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Sweethearts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Lists, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Everyone in the world had one symbol on their left arm. That was their personal identifier, something that described them. On their right arm was a series of symbols, each one the personal identifier of their potential soulmates: someone who could complete them in every single way.Harley couldn't wait to find his.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 238





	i wanna be somebody to someone, someone to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Someone to You by BANNERS
> 
> I have no clue what canon this follows. Imma just go with none of the above.

Everyone in the world had one symbol on their left arm. That was their personal identifier, something that described them. On their right arm was a series of symbols, each one the personal identifier of their potential soulmates: someone who could complete them in every single way. 

Most called the symbols a blessing. The idea that someone out there was guaranteed to fit them was a comfort. The fact that there were still options, still different possibilities, still a choice comforted many more. It made it easier to find someone.

Harley couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate. He couldn’t wait to find someone who would accept him for who he was in a world where almost no one did. He would find the brown wrench on his left arm on someone else. 

He knew there were still complications, people finding multiple potential soulmates and having to make a choice. There were mismatches, times when things didn't align. His father’s mark was on his mother's arms but hers was never on his. In a small town that no one left, it was good enough. They tried to make it work, but it never did. 

He couldn’t help but be grateful for his chance to get out of the small town. He made his decision long ago that he wouldn't settle for anything less than his soulmate. 

Tony had invited him over for the summer, suggesting he stay and work in the lab. Harley had jumped at the opportunity, packing up and heading over. New York City would have the opportunities he didn’t have before. 

Harley’s first two days had been fun, lazing around the tower and spending time in the lab with Tony. It was easy in a way Rose Hill never was. 

It was on the third day that things started to shake up a little. 

"Harley, meet my intern Peter Parker. He's here every other day or so to spend some time in the lab or just hanging around, so he'll be around a lot." Tony looked at Peter with a grin on his face. 

Harley looked over the boy, taking in his appearance. His first thought, upon seeing the boy's shirt was _wow he's nerdy_ . His second thought, upon seeing everything else was _but in a cute way._

He held out his hand, offering a shake. Peter brought his hand up with a smile. Right-handed handshakes were always a subtle way to scan someone's arm, and this was no different. Harley looked down Peter’s arm and took in a sharp breath when he saw the brown wrench on Peter’s right hand, the design the exact same as his own. He looked up at Peter, hoping to see the same recognition in his eyes, only to find the other boy not even looking down. 

Harley schooled his expression back into something normal. "Pleasure to meet you, Peter."

Tony clapped his hands together. "Alright, well, let's head down to the lab."

Harley spent the next few hours trying to get a glimpse of Peter’s other hand. Sadly, they had both set off working on their own projects, and Peter was turned away from him. 

Still, they talked. Peter told him about his aunt and about living in NYC. He talked about how he got the internship, prompting a chuckle from Tony. Harley watched Peter, how he interacted with everyone and everything. He looked like he fit, like he was home. 

It was only when things were wrapping up that Harley found his chance. They were eating dinner and Harley had asked Peter to pass a bowl. Peter, in true oblivious fashion, handed it over with his left hand, exposing the red and blue spider printed on his arm. 

Harley had to try really hard not to drop the bowl. He had all of the symbols on his right arm memorized, but that didn't stop him from discreetly looking over his right arm and finding the spider that he had engraved in his head and Peter apparently had printed on his left arm. 

Peter was his soulmate, but he didn't know that. Harley didn't know what it was that stopped him from saying anything, but within the hour, Peter had left and Harley had said nothing. 

Soon after, Harley excused himself to go to bed, ignoring the worried look from Tony. _Why hadn’t Peter looked?_ Harley didn’t know how to move forward. _Maybe this was an opportunity._ Harley pulled out a sheet of paper. He could get to know Peter a little better, make sure they clicked, before moving on with his plan. The more he thought about it, the more the idea of Peter being his soulmate appealed to him. He started to feel really excited.

He scribbled something onto the sheet of paper before folding it up, a satisfied look on his face as he got ready for bed.

* * *

About a week later, Peter and Harry were sitting on the couch in Peter’s living room, waiting. 

Harry leaned back, resting his head on the armrest, his feet on Peter’s lap. "It'll be nice to finally meet the kid you've been talking about all week."

"You're the one who kept asking."

"No," Harry pointed out, "I was asking you how stuff was going at your internship. You responded by telling me about Harley."

"Well, we don't do much interesting there anyway, at least nothing I can tell you."

Harry laughed. "Next time my dad asks about your internship, you should just talk about Harley."

Peter’s lips twitched upwards. "Yeah, that would be a sight. I'm pretty sure the only reason he keeps asking is because he expects me to tell him company secrets or details on Tony Stark or something."

"That's because, in his mind, you're going to end up at Oscorp anyway."

"It's where you are, where else would I go?" Peter grinned, nudging Harry in the side. 

Harry sat up, playfully swatting Peter. "Sap."

Peter pulled Harry into his lap. "But I'm your sap."

"Yes, you are." Harry leaned in, pressing a kiss to Peter's lips. 

That, of course, was the exact moment the doorbell rang. Peter pulled away. “It’s open!” He shouted out.

The door jiggled and swung open, revealing Harley. Harry realized where he was and scrambled out of Peter’s lap. He got up and walked towards Harley. 

Peter got up as well. “Harley, meet my soulmate, Harry Osborn.”

Harley felt like he had been hit by a truck. “Soulmate?”

Peter grinned, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Yeah. We’ve known each other since we were babies. Our parents knew we were soulmates since the moments the marks were visible.”

Harry laughed, hip-checking Peter. “He doesn’t need the whole story.” He held out his hand. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you. Peter’s told me a lot about you.”

Harley tried to get his brain to work again. “It’s nice to meet you too, but sadly, I can’t say the same.” He glared at Peter. This was exactly why he waited to tell Peter. There was always a catch. He shoved his emotions to the back and forced a smile on his face.

Peter smiled sheepishly. “I don’t like to mention Harry around Tony. Tony is cool with it but he always makes jokes about it and…” He trailed off, making vague hand gestures. “You know how he is.”

Harley grimaced and nodded. He knew _exactly_ how Tony was. “So, is Harry planning on coming with us around the city?” He tried to make the question sound casual, but he couldn’t help but let a little bitterness seep into his voice. Peter was supposed to be taking Harley on a tour and Harley was maybe going to ask him out at the end of it, but obviously that plan went out the window.

“No, I have something I need to get done. Both of you have fun though!” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek before pulling away and pushing the two of them out the door. “Go, have fun.” He looked at Peter. “Tell me how it goes afterward.” 

Peter gave him a fond smile. “Of course.” 

They walked out, and Peter immediately began to lead him around the city. Harley tried his best to pay attention and enjoy the day out, but every time Peter smiled at him or grabbed his hand, he just got reminded that Peter wasn’t his. Every time he started to have fun, Peter would mention something he had done with Harry at wherever they were, and Harley started to want to leave. At the end of the day Peter dropped him off at Stark Tower and Harley only barely stopped himself from kissing Peter goodbye. His soulmate, but not his. He had slowly fallen in love with Peter Parker over the week but he couldn’t have him. 

Harley walked into the bathroom to wash up after the long day. The first thing he did was take out the paper in his pocket and rip it up, throwing it in the trash can. 

He made a new plan in his head. One to avoid Peter as best he could. It seemed Tony was a good deterrent because outside of that, Peter liked to mention Harry a lot. It should have been annoying, but Harley couldn’t bring himself to hate the Osborn. They looked happy together, knowing each other so well and feeling at ease together. He wanted that. 

He looked down at his hand. 7 little symbols covered his arm. He tried to console himself. So what if one person didn’t work out? There were 6 more people out there for him.

He tried to stay confident, but his mind started to whisper at him. _He looked so happy. He would never work out with you. What if the rest of your potential soulmates are already happy without you too? You could still end up alone._

Harley shook his head, staring in the mirror. The whole point of a soulmate was that there was someone out there that was for him. He would find them.

* * *

Peter walked into the tower the next day, ready to work in the lab. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was a little worried. Spending time with Harley for the last week had been so nice, but then yesterday, the other boy suddenly closed off. The entire time they were out, Peter had the feeling that Harley didn’t want to be there. Peter had really liked being friends with Harley, and he was afraid he had done something to scare the other boy away. 

He didn’t want to think about it, but Harley’s behavior had changed after meeting Harry. Did Harley think of him any differently for dating an Osborn? He knew Harley wasn’t like that, but the doubts still crept into his head. If that was the case, he was going to have to get used to the cold behavior.

He walked into the lab and saw Tony inside. “Hey, Mr. Stark!”

“Hey, kid.” He turned around and got up to greet Peter. “How was your day yesterday?”

“It was fine. Didn’t Harley tell you?” 

“He went to bed pretty soon after, and he’s been suspiciously missing all day. I didn’t get a chance to ask him.”

Peter got worried again. Did he really scare Harley off so badly that the other boy didn’t want to be around him? 

“Don’t worry about him.” Tony smiled, unaware of the turmoil inside Peter. “We can still work on something.” 

Peter nodded, pushing the southern boy out of his mind as he got ready to work.

* * *

A few hours into the lab session, Peter had excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he was walking out, he noticed a paper in the trash can, his name written on top in what looked like Harley’s handwriting. He knew he should probably ignore it, but his curiosity got the better of him, so he leaned in and fished out the ripped up pieces. The pieces were still big enough to work with. He dropped to his knees, rearranging the scraps into a letter. It was hard for him to really get the full picture but he had spent enough time solving puzzles with Harry to fall into the same easy set up. 

As he pulled the pieces together he could make out a title: _A plan to ask out Peter Parker (Your Soulmate!!)_

Peter froze. Harley was one of his soulmates? And he had gone and showed him Harry. Everything started to click together. Of course Harley was acting weird, he was going to ask out someone already in a relationship. Peter didn't know how to feel about that, he had never really been asked out. He and Harry were just, them, they always had been. Playdates became actual dates as they grew up, with no real way to pinpoint the first one. It was easy and comfortable.

Harley was… new. He was exciting, and unfamiliar, the same way you looked at an adventure. He thought about how much he had enjoyed spending time with Harley, how objectively handsome the other boy looked, and realization struck him. 

He glanced down at the spider inked on his left arm. He needed proof. He took a picture of the partially assembled note before grabbing the ripped pieces. He marched out of the bathroom and into his own room, used for emergencies and late nights over. After locking the door and making sure no one was around, he looked up. "Fri, do you have a picture of Harley’s arms?" He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he didn’t know where Harley was, and asking would be a terrible idea. 

"I sent them to your phone." The AI chimed back.

Peter smiled. "Thanks, Fri." He pulled out his phone, taking a deep breath before clicking on the pictures. First was one of his left arm. It was at a slight angle, probably from the lab, given the tools around him. On his left arm was what looked like a brown wrench. Peter didn't need to look on his right hand to see that it was the same one he had. 

Then he pulled up the picture of Harley’s right arm. He scanned down the images, finding his own spider. He sat down on his bed, flopping back. _What should he do now_?

He glanced at the image again, something catching his eye. Harley had Harry’s vivid purple paintbrush on his arm as well. In the whirlwind of information, Peter had almost forgotten that Harry had that brown wrench on his arm too. 

He only felt more confused. All three of them would work in any combination. That was rare, not something he had really heard of before. He needed to talk to Harry about this. 

He quickly headed down to the lab, only just staying for long enough to tell Tony that something had come up before heading down and out of the tower. He pulled out his phone, letting Harry know he was coming by and had something to tell him while rushing over to Oscorp.

* * *

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the Osborn penthouse. Harry was standing in front of the elevator, waiting for Peter. 

Peter smiled. Harry was wearing pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt that clearly belonged to Peter. 

"Pete? What's up? You sounded worried on the phone."

Peter took a quick glance around. "Where's your dad?"

"At work, why?" Harry looked confused. 

Peter grabbed his arm and dragged them both into Harry’s room. Then he pulled out his phone. "Look at the two most recent pictures."

Harry squinted his eyes at Peter, but did as he was told. He stiffened as he saw what they were. He switched between the two photos, his eyes growing wide. "This person is a match for both of us. Who is it?"

"Look at the third picture."

Harry swiped the image before almost dropping the phone. "Harley? Like the Harley you've been talking about all week, that Harley?"

Peter nodded. "I've never really seen anything like that."

"Yes you have, remember that trashy magazine I showed you when we were kids?" Peter shook his head and Harry snorted. "Of course you don't. Well, it was talking about how there were some people out there whose signs all matched, and so all of them were in a relationship with each other."

"Like, three people in a relationship?"

Harry hummed in agreement. "Three, or four, or even 7. There was one person who was dating every single person on their arm because all 7 of them matched up with each other."

"I don't believe it." Peter raised an eyebrow at Harry. "The probability of that happening is near impossible."

Harry just got off the bed and walked over to his computer, searching something up. "See, look."

Peter walked over to join him, looking at the news article. After finishing he looked over at Harry, he was standing with his arms crossed and a self satisfied smirk. 

"Ok, I said, near impossible, not completely impossible."

Harry’s smirk only got stronger.

"What are we going to do then?"

Harry smiled. "Harley's kinda cute, isn't he?"

Peter spluttered. "You want to do that?"

Harry shrugged. "He seems like a nice guy. He clearly likes you. From hearing you talk about him, you clearly could like him. And I'm willing to take a shot. He's still our soulmate." Harry gestured between the two of them.

"But how would that even work out?" Peter couldn’t believe Harry’s nonchalance.

"Who knows? We'll figure it out. Worst case, it doesn't work. We're back to us two again."

"What about your dad?"

"You know the only reason he didn't send me to boarding school was that he didn't want you going out and finding another soulmate? He's got his eye set on you being in the family. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to start dragging you to meetings. "

Peter was surprised by the sudden topic change. He rubbed his arm, a grimace on his face. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, then, Harley is someone you spend a lot of time with. That makes him a threat to us."

Peter interjected. "What? No, he doesn't."

Harry waved him off. "I know that. I love you and you're not allowed to leave." He grinned and Peter smiled in response. "But my dad doesn't know that. He prepares for every possibility. He doesn't need to know if we try this out, but even if he does figure out, we can just spin it as the only option to make sure you don't leave."

Peter blinked. "I think he's a little too smart to be manipulated like that. And that's a little far fetched. He doesn't like me that much."

Harry frowned, a dark look cast over his face. "He does. You are safe, we don't know what types of people my other soulmates are like. And he's never been one to mind what I do with my social life as long as I don't make him or the company look bad. Plus, as I said, he doesn't need to know."

Peter hated the look Norman always left on Harry’s face, the way Harry boiled his relationship with his father down to facts and manipulation. But he trusted Harry. "So you want to do this?"

Harry nodded. "It might be nice."

"Ok then. Do we just both ask him out or?" Peter looked at Harry awkwardly. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "We could ask him out together. Tell him to meet us at the park. " 

"Like now?"

Harry nodded. "No point in wasting time. I'll get changed and we can go."

"Make sure you have those articles, we might need them."

"This sounds like a business proposition, not a date." Harry snickered. 

"Just go change." Peter shooed him away. He pulled out his phone and texted Harley, telling him to meet them at the park. A few minutes later he got an _ok_ in response. He put away his phone as Harry walked out in a button down. 

Peter walked over grabbing hold of Harry’s hand and pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek. "You look cute.”

Harry grinned. “You say that like it’s any different from any other day. Now, let's go."

* * *

Harley almost didn't show up. When he got the text from Peter he had been surprised. What would Harry and Peter want with him? His curiosity overwhelmed his decision to avoid Peter and avoid getting too attached. 

When he finally reached, he found the two of them sitting on a bench, talking. 

"... starting even earlier for decathlon.”

Harry groaned, leaning his head back at the statement. As Harley entered his line of sight he got up, gently nudging Peter into getting up too.

“Hey.” Harley stopped in front of them. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?” He winced at the abrupt statement. He didn’t mean to be rude, he just didn’t want to be there for long.

Peter looked at him sheepishly, pulling the ripped pieces of paper out of his pocket. “I found these.”

Harley’s eyes grew wide as he looked at Peter. “You-”

“I didn’t mean to, I just saw my name on them and got curious.”

Harley couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He looked between the two boys. They were holding hands. “I’m not going to try to come between the both of you if that’s what this is about.”

Harry shook his head. “Actually…” He pulled up the sleeves on both of his arms, revealing his soulmate marks. “We wouldn’t mind if you sat between us.”

Harley looked at the marks on Harry’s skin, his mouth dropping open as he saw the purple paintbrush on his left and the brown wrench on his right. “You’re telling me, we’re soulmates too?”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, apparently.”

“How does that even work?” Harley was feeling beyond confused and disoriented. 

“This is easier than explaining.” He handed his phone to Harley, the article open. 

Harley skimmed it, looking up again at the two boys. “And you- you want to do this?”

“Let’s start again shall we?” Harry held out his hand. “I’m Harry Osborn. This is my boyfriend Peter Parker. Would you like to go out on a date with us?” 

Harley looked between the two boys, both of them looking at him with eager anticipation. His mouth slowly settled into a smile. “I would love to.”

* * *

A few weeks later Harley was sitting on the couch in the Parker residence, watching a movie while snuggled in between Harry and Peter. He looked at the two boys resting beside him and rested his arms over their shoulders. Peter leaned in to rest his head on Harley’s shoulder while Harry wrapped his leg around Harley. Harley smiled. That moment had been more than worth the wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
